wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Bez dogmatu/30 maja.
Miałem dzień zatruty, bo Anielka odebrała znów rano list od Kromickiego. Słyszałem jak mówiła ciotce, że on sam nie wie, kiedy będzie mógł przyjechać; być może, iż wkrótce, być może, że dopiero za dwa miesiące. Nie mogę sobie nawet wyobrazić, jak zniosę jego obecność przy Anielce. Czasem wydaje mi się, że po prostu nie zniosę. Liczę tylko na szczęśliwy zbieg okoliczności, który może powstrzymać jego przybycie. Chwastowski zapowiedział, że pani Celina musi udać się do Gasteinu, jak tylko jej siły na to pozwolą. Jest to tak daleko od Baku, iż przypuszczam, że Kromickiemu wyda się za daleko. Ja zaś pojadę, jak Bóg na niebie! Co za szczęśliwy pomysł tego Chwastowskiego i dla mnie, i dla pani Celiny, której tamtejsze kąpiele mogą istotnie wrócić zdrowie. Ja także jestem zmęczony i potrzebuję górskiego powietrza, a jeszcze bardziej potrzebuję być przy Anielce. Jutro ruszam do Warszawy i zatelegrafuję do zarządu kąpielowego, by mi najęto dla tych pań mieszkanie. Jeżeliby wszystko było zajęte, gotówem kupić całą willę. Gdy pani Celina mówiła o trudnościach i kłopotach, jakie w razie wyjazdu spadną na Anielkę, ja powiedziałem: "Zdajcie to panie na mnie" – po czym, zwróciwszy się do Anielki, dodałem ciszej: "Urządzę wszystko tak, jak dla matki własnej". Widziałem, że pani Celina, która coraz mniej wierzy w miliony Kromickiego, ma obawę, bym nie urządził im pobytu zbyt drogo, ale ja już postanowiłem w duchu pokazać im kontrakt fikcyjny, główne zaś koszta wziąć na siebie. Naturalnie, żem dotąd ani wspomniał, iż i ja wybieram się do Gasteinu. Postanawiam poprowadzić tak zręcznie tę sprawę, by mi ciotka sama to zaproponowała – i przypuszczam, że doprowadzę ją do tego, bo jej ani w głowie żadne podejrzenia. Jestem prawie przekonany, że jak zacznę się namyślać i wyszukiwać jakichś gór na letni pobyt, ciotka powie mi: To jedź z tymi paniami; będzie im i tobie raźniej. Wiem, że Anielkę to przestraszy, ale może w jakim najtajniejszym kąciku duszy i uraduje. Może przyjdzie jej do głowy wiersz z Kordiana: "Jesteś wszędzie; nade mną, koło mnie i we mnie!" Rzeczywiście moja miłość tworzy koło niej krąg zaklęty; otacza ją, zobowiązuje, przejednywa, wciska się do jej serca pod postacią troskliwości o nią i o jej matkę, pod postacią przysług, jakich odrzucić nie może, nie chcąc otworzyć oczu matce na to, co się dzieje, i pogorszyć jej stanu tym odkryciem; przenika ją jako wdzięczność dla mnie i jako współczucie dla wielkiego cierpienia; narzuca się jej wreszcie siłą wspomnień. Od rana do wieczora Anielka słyszy tylko pochwały o mnie; ciotka jest zaślepiona we mnie, jak zawsze; młody Chwastowski, chcąc okazać bezstronność, do jakiej zdolni są ludzie jego obozu, utrzymuje, że jestem wyjątkiem w swej "spróchniałej sferze", przejednałem sobie nawet panią Celinę. Okazuję jej tyle serca, że ona lubi mnie teraz – powiedziałbym – mimo woli, i jestem pewien, iż w głębi serca żałuje, że nie jestem mężem Anielki. Naokół Anielki jest jedna wielka sugestia miłości, składająca się z ludzi i natury. A ty, kochana, czy się oprzesz tym wszystkim siłom? Kiedyż ty przyjdziesz do mnie i powiesz mi: Już nie mogę dłużej – weź mnie, bo cię kocham! Kategoria:Bez dogmatu